fox and Squirrel
by Jessica m Winchester
Summary: AU where Dean is investigating the mysterious disappearances of security guards at everybody's favorite family restaurant, but as per the Winchester luck, there is a shade of grey in the mix, making the case more personal than ever.
1. Chapter 1

The trees flew past the spotted windshield of a shining black Chevy impala as it flew into the Portland city limits. The freckled driver in a purple suit held white knuckled onto the steering wheel as he stared at the passing buildings, making note of the names and addresses. He slammed onto the breaks haphazardly when he came to the parking lot of the building he was looking for.

Freddy Fazbears' Pizza had seen better days. The parking lot was one car away from having tumbleweeds, and the paint was falling off of the main building in Texas sized flakes. The restaurant obviously hadn't had much foot traffic in a very long time.

The driver parked the classic car in one of the furthest slots form the building, pulling out a newspaper clipping containing a photo of the building during its hay-day in 1983.

He peered from the clipping, to the building in front of him. He smiled darkly "Yahtzee" he mumbled preparing to leave the car, when a loud thump resonated from the roof of the vehicle, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Damn it Cass! I told you about landing on the car!" he yelled out of the window, after seeing a man in a tan trench coat, now standing up right in the roof of the Impala.

"My apologies Dean."

"Forget about it, what's up?"

The trench coated man stared Dean for a second, clearly confused by the question.

"The sky?" he tried.

"No Castiel, I mean why are you here."

The realization on Castiels' face was so obvious, Dean had to repress the laugh that was trying to escape.

"Oh, right. Dean, there is something you need to know about this case."

"What? Other than the fact that I have come back to this town three times because those fugly animatronic freaks in there won't stay dead?"

"This case is more personal than that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Meet me at your motel, I will tell you what I know." And with that the angel disappeared with a rustle of feathers heralding his departure and the end of the conversation, at least for now.

Back at the Lazy 8 Motel, Dean sat on the edge of his bed while Castiel stood nearby, waiting for the human to process what he had been told.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke." Dean said finally

"I assure you it is not" Castiel said with authority

"But I burned those friggin suits 2 times before, and now you're telling me this!" Dean practically yelled

"I did not know until Gabriel told me just recently."

12 hours later

Dean sat in an uncomfortable office chair swiveling agitatedly, looking periodically at the cameras, and checking the door lights. The analog clock on the desk in front of him read 2:00 am.

After making sure for the 30th time that night that bonnie, Freddy, and chica were nowhere near him, he flipped to the camera on Pirates cove. He noticed right away that the curtain had shifted ever so slightly since his last check up, less than two minutes ago.

"Show time"

As if on cue, A metallic clanking could be heard racing towards him from the left hall way. Dean tried to smile slightly as he relaxed in his chair, not even bothering to close the door. Suddenly an animatronic fox head with an eye patch poked around the corner.

Dean tried to smile in vain as he looked at the burned, blood stained robot in the door way.

"Hiya Sammy"


	2. The shade emerges

**Hi there! Ok so before we get started some minor tings I must say, so bear with me.**

 **No matter how much I wish it, the characters you are about to read about are not mine.**

 **This chapter is the main reason for the rating, so be warned.**

 **OK now that boring stuff is out of the way, On with the Tale!**

 **(Told from Sammy's point of view)**

My name is Sam Winchester and I am 15 years old.

I remind myself of this every day, so that I don't forget, like the others.

20 years ago 4 other kids and I were all murdered by a man in a purple security suit and stuffed into animatronic animals, ever since then the other children have sought revenge. Except for me. I still try so hard to hold onto my humanity, something everyone else lost, in favor of strength or speed. They always tell me that my sanity is holding me back, if I just let go, I could help them kill the Purple Man. They don't seem to remember that we already killed him, many, many years ago.

We got our revenge, but I still can't leave. I have to protect the poor idiots that decide to work here now. Such as the blond haired dude working night shift tonight. So far he has lasted longer than the others.

I can see him checking the cameras from my little home, Pirates cove. He seems nervous, not that I blame him, it's just that the others can tell if he's nervous, it's like they can smell it or something. I should probably go warn him. I peak my head out of the curtains, and see that the cameras aren't on me.

Now RUN! I get to the security rom quickly. Huh, now that's weird. The guy looks really relaxed, even though as far as he should be concerned I could be killing him right now. I mean, the doors not even closed! I just sort of stand there for a while, I guess, because next thing I know the guy is looking right at me.

"Hiya Sammy"

Wait. What! No one has called me that in decades, hell no one other than the other animatronics know who I was before I "died". Is it dying if you don't go anywhere? Anyway, the surprise on my face must have been pretty comical, because the security guard just started laughing his butt off.

"Whoa, easy there tiger, your left eye is showing." He said through fits of laughter.

Suddenly to my embarrassment I noticed my mouth was hanging open and my eye patch had lifted from my face, which happens when I am surprised. I scrambled to fix it, nearly scratching my glass eye with my hook in the process.

"Sam, Sam! Just calm down ok!"

I know from experience that talking at all just doesn't work, it just comes out as a metallic scream, so instead I just grab the nearest piece of paper and pen and try to write in the illegible scrawl I have managed to practice in between working hours and protecting security guards.

WHO ARE YOU? I write slowly. Just hoping he can understand it.

The Guard looks genuinely slightly confused by the question. "You really don't remember me?"

SHOULD I?

He sighs "Sam I know you probably don't recognize me now, but I am your brother."

I think for a second, I _dimly_ remember having a brother.

DEAN?

The guard smiles sadly at that one word. "Yeah Sam, It's me."

I cringe at the last two words. I have heard them nonstop for the past 20 years, just looping over and over. They turned into the only things everyone else could say out loud. I decided very early on that I would never say that, (mostly because it didn't make sense, I mean who would know who I was anyway) and consequently lost my voice to rust and time.

"Sam? What's wrong? You know, other than the fact that you have been trapped here for the past 20 some odd years." I appreciate the fact that he is trying to use humor to diffuse the situation. Something I remember him doing when I was still alive.

My ears perk up slightly to the sound of mechanical laughter coming from the front party room.

RUN I write on the nearest piece of paper, hoping to get him out of here before the other animatronics can rip him to bits.

"Oh hell no! I just found you man! I am not ditching you again!"

YOU HAVE NO CHOICE JUST RUN! And with that I took off running down the hall, towards the main party and game room, leaving the man who called himself my brother in my dust.

Once I got to the room, I was greeted by the sight of, bonnie, chica, and Freddy, all staring at me from their respective parts of the large room. Freddy on the stage, Bonnie near an air duct, and chica just staring creepily with her mouth open, showing all three layers of teeth. It was a sight I was used to by now. It usually meant they were ready to "play" with the purple man in the security shack.

"What were you doing Foxy?" Chica asks me, telepathically.

"Nothing."

"I think he was talking to the purple man, he's trying to betray us." Bonnie mumbles from his corner

"No I wasn't!" I practically scream

"Your denial just proves it then." Freddy chimed in, in a sing-song voice, smiling wickedly.

"It looks like Foxy needs a reminder of what happens to those who help the purple man"

"No, no, no! Don't! I wasn't talking to the purple man I swear!" Most people would find it pathetic that I am begging with children half my age, but I swear to god, those kids are terrifying, especially when it comes to the purple man.

"What's that? You DO want was to teach you a lesson? Ok, you know that's an offer I can't refuse." Freddy was laughing maniacally now, walking slowly off of the stage, bonnie and chica in tow.

"Last time we did this, you got a shiny new hook, how about this time we give you a real reason to wear that eye patch huh capt'n, or maybe we give you a peg leg!"

Now like I said before, the other kids gave up their humanity for strength and speed. So unfortunately I was no match for 3 super powered children with a grudge. I started backing up instinctually towards pirate's cove when my enemy's started advancing towards me. In almost no time they had me pinned up against a wall, Freddy in front of me, and bonnie and chica to my left and right, blocking every possible escape route. I closed my eyes and prayed for some form of mercy.

Chica and bonnie held me up against the wall by my arms, while Freddy held my head in place with one gigantic brown hand. The other hand was busy unscrewing my metal hook from my arm. I kept trying to squirm out of their hands, yanking and pulling helplessly. My gift from the suit was speed, not strength.

Before I knew what was going on, my hook was detached, and Freddy was swinging towards my face. I sharp pain told me that the hook had made contact with my eye socket, and had shattered the glass. The hits kept coming. Pretty soon I was positive my face was just a mess of twisted metal and torn fabric. All I could do now was hope that dean had gotten out safe, and that he would never come back to this nightmare. I resigned to my fate.

Next thing I knew there was an extreme pain coming from my right arm socket. I opened my eye just long enough to see Freddy shoving his finger into the joint between my shoulder and my arm separating it so he could get to the wiring beneath, all the while giggling as if were a game.

"SAMMY!" I heard a shout somewhere down the hall, and I tried to turn my head to see who it was, but another jolt of white hot pain from a short circuit made me almost black out. In my haze, I heard a bang coming from behind chica, and she fell over lifeless. Two more bangs sounded, and the other two animatronics met the same temporary fate. Unfortunately with no one to hold me up, I too fell over in a clatter of metal.

"SAM!"


	3. Davy Jones' Locker

**Hello my friends! sorry about the delay on this chapter, Finals are killing me. Anyway, here you guys go at long last. I am probably going to do one or two more chapters if you guys want. Please tell me in the comments if you want more of this you go, enjoy!**

Dean was left grappling for the crumpled note as Foxy, no Sam, sped down the hall towards the main show room, most likely attracted by the weird mechanical sounds.

"Well this is just peachy." He said, having read the order in the paper. Suddenly an unearthly screeching sounded. It seemed like all of the animatronics were screeching a type of conversation.

"Or an argument" Dean thought to himself fleetingly. It took less than a second for him to put two and two together, and suddenly he was running down the hall after Sam, carrying a sawed off shot gun in his hand.

He was greeted by what he hoped he would never see. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chika were holding the limp looking form of foxy up by his arms and head, while Freddy snapped and reattached wires inside of Foxy's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. He would have taken note of the fact that they do feel pain, if it were not his little brother that was screaming.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he had taken aim and fired salt rounds at all three of Sam's captors causing the now vacant suits to fall like oversized rag dolls. Sam stood for a second, and then he too fell, sliding down the wall.

"SAM!" Dean bellowed, sprinting towards the fox. He stood for a second, stunned at the damage that had been done in the short time span. One of the suits eyes was shattered, and half of the fabric was torn from the mask, leaving what was inside of the suit horrifically visible.

Dean had to swallow back the bile that resurfaced when he saw the true state of Sammy, the Sam that had been rotting in a suit for 20 years, only then did dean truly grasp what was happening.

Sam's dead. "No he's not!" Dean argued with himself. "He hasn't let go yet!" suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Cass! Get your feathery butt down here!" Dean didn't have to wait long, because in the next moment Castiel appeared next to him.

"Hello Dean." Cass didn't give dean to reply as he knelt down next to the battered body of Sam.

"Can't you do something?"

"What do you want me to do? He is technically already dead, even if he were not most of his injuries are cosmetic."

"I want you to bring him back to life." Dean said, without even thinking. "When you brought me back, you had to drag my soul back from the pit itself, and then repair my body, Sam's soul is right here!"

"Yes, but his body is in worse condition. I do not know that I will be able to make it habitable, but I will try."

Just then Sam decided to rejoin the party. "Who's that guy" he thought to himself.

"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. It's nice to meet you Samuel Winchester."

"Did you just read my thoughts" Sam was cautious, but he hoped it wasn't just a fluke. There had been way too many of those over the years.

"Yes Sam. I did read your thoughts."

"That is amazing. You have no clue, I mean 20 years trapped with just me" Sam kept rambling until he felt a mind numbing pain in his abdomen. His body lurched forward as smoke started to rise from inside the suit.

Sam didn't need to ask what was happening, because he already knew. The short circuit in the suit had caught his remains on fire. If they didn't do something, Sam was going to be destroyed, and there would be no one left to keep the other animatronics busy.

"Sonofabitch! Cass we have to put that fire out!" Dean screamed, just a second after Sam lurched forward, curling in on himself, his metal paws screeching loudly against the linoleum.

The more Dean pulled at the trap door on the suit, the more he realized it was well and truly stuck. "Damn it Cass, help me!" Castiel suddenly had an idea, and reached his hand into the animatronics chest, retrieving a bright ball of light, which just happened to be Sam's soul.

Slipping the precious ball into his coat pocket, Castiel wrenched the door of the suit open and snuffed out the fire that was burning the true remains of Sam Winchester. Dean couldn't completely mask the gasp that escaped, upon seeing his brother. 35 years of salt and burns still hadn't prepared him for that.

"His remains aren't in as bad a condition as I assumed" Cass mumbled reaching in and dislodging the boy from the suit, causing Dean to look away to avoid puking right then and there. Castiel placed Sam a short distance from the suit, laying him on the ground gently. With a flash of grace, the suit was up in flames, permanently.

"What are you doin Cass?" Dean asked, still facing the other way.

"I am restoring your brother" Cass placed his hand on the corpse's forehead, and concentrated. He knew that he could make the body habitable, but then he would have heal it further over time.

When Dean turned around he saw Sam, just as he was on the day he disappeared, 20 years ago, only is clothes were stained horribly.

Next Castiel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the shining ball that was Sam's soul. He pushed it into place in Sam's chest. Suddenly he turned to Dean.

"Your brother has been restored, unfortunately doing so has severely depleted my grace. He is still injured, but he will live."

"When will he wake up?" Dean asked still slightly shaken up by the entire night.

"Sam will wake up in his own time, but now I must get both of you out of here." Castiel reached out and touched Deans forehead while holding Sam's limp arm.

With a rustle of feathers, the trio was gone.


	4. A Shadow of the Past

**Hello my peoples! OK so a few warnings before we get started. first: This chapter contains graphic scenes of murder, so be warned! Second: The characters here are not mine. Third: Angst! Angst everywhere!**

 **ok safe to continue. Onwards!**

I must have passed out again or something, because when I woke up again, I didn't know where I was. I felt weird, like I was smaller. I opened my eyes slowly, taking note of the fact that it felt, different, like I had true control over my movements again.

I knew that I was laying down on something soft, and I was warm. The ceiling of the room was wood, and the wall paper was faded and peeling in places. There were books everywhere, they were filling bookshelves and spilling onto the floor. I stared at them, wondering why this place seemed familiar.

"Where am I?" I wondered. I jumped slightly at the sound of my own voice.

The bed shifted slightly as a face came into my line of sight.

"Hey Sammy, I thought you were gonna sleep all day"

"Dean?" I said partially testing my voice. It hurt slightly to talk, but I assumed that was because my throat felt like a desert.

"yeah buddy, I'm here." Dean looked wrecked. His hair was sticking every which-way, he had stubble on his chin, and his eyes were

blood shot.

A single name jumped out in my memory. "Are we at Bobby's?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would remember this place."

"It was the books that tipped me off"

"Yeah well you always were a nerd." Dean chuckled slightly.

"Why do I feel so weird?" I asked, looking him in the eye. "Last I remember, I was 7 feet tall and made of metal. What happened?"

"Castiel fixed you up. He managed to make your actual body livable again, you're not a pirate, fox, thing, anymore." Dean explained. I looked down at the blankets that were covering me from the waist down. For the first time in a long time, I saw my real self, the human, not the monster.

"I know it was a long time ago, but do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah ok, after all, I have had 20 years to come to terms with being murdered."

I thought for a second, wondering where on earth to begin. I thought back to that day, and I began talking.

"You of on a hunt with Caleb at the time, so it was just me and Dad. You had been gone about 2 weeks taking out a vampire nest in Oklahoma, so Dad decided to move towns."

"We had just rolled into town when dad found a case at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Most of it was just hype about how one of the animatronics had been acting weird, namely the Puppet, and people had been going missing around the place, mostly teens and adults. Dad thought maybe it was a Skinwalker who was using the animatronic as a cover during the day, but something didn't seem right to me. Why would a Skinwalker need to imitate an inanimate object just to hunt, but the people who did come back kept on babbling about evil animatronics. I decided to ignore my hunch just this once and trust the guy, but that was one of my many mistakes.

After about three days of research Dad decided to send me in as bait to lure the thing out. He had a hunch that the Skinwalker would target me for being out of place or something. The age limit on the place was 5 to 15, so I just barely got in without a younger sibling. I got a lot of weird looks, but I decided to ignore that and focus on the job.

It didn't take me long to notice Golden Bonnie was staring at me from the corner of the room. After a few minutes I decided it just had to be a glitch or something in the suit, because when I looked back at it, it just looked away.

It was well into the evening when Golden Bonnie wandered over to me during his rounds and offered me some cake. I took it happily after noticing that Dad hadn't given me any money, and I hadn't eaten since six that morning. I was so hungry, I didn't notice how funny the cake tasted until I had eaten a good portion of the slice." My voice cracked slightly from the sudden wave of emotions that hit me.

"God Dean, I messed up so badly. Dad always told me that if I didn't have my head in the game I would get myself killed, he was right." I took a shaky breath, and tried to hide the tears the threatened to fall. Dean placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to keep talking.

"A few minutes later my head started to feel funny, and I felt so tired. I realized immediately that I had been drugged. When I tried to get up, my body wouldn't work with me. Suddenly Golden Bonnie was back over by my table. He offered to help me, saying that he was someone who worked there, the animatronic was just a suit, and that he would call Dad if I followed him. The drugs I had been given took away my ability to say no, and I was so weak, I couldn't even stand on my own. He took my arm and led me down the hall to a private party room where I could "rest for a while". I was laid down behind a huge party box where I was completely hidden from view. He was walking away when he turned suddenly and told me not to move. My mind just shut down. Whatever I had been given made me prone to orders.

About 10 minutes later he came back, leading a small group of cheering kids. The oldest looked about 12, and the youngest looked about 5. He sat them all down and walked away. I just sat there watching, I had no clue what was going on, and I was terrified. Suddenly Foxy came in with cake and a song for the birthday kids. I watched in horror as the kids started passing out on by one from being drugged. Foxy wandered away after the song ended and Golden Bonnie returned. Seeing that the kids were asleep, He stripped out of the suit, revealing a middle aged man in a purple security guard suit. He walked over to where I was hidden and smiled.

"You didn't move. Good boy, that's why you're my favorite." He said, as if he knew me.

He grabbed my arm and laid me next to where the others were, tying my arms and legs with phone wire. He looked admiringly at his catch.

"Yes, I finally found you all." He mumbled walking over to the table where he pulled out a knife that was stashed in a present box.

"I have this all planned you see. I knew you would come here Foxy. I knew you and the others would come to reclaim your forms as the animals! I just want to help, I just want you to be happy." He continued rambling quietly to himself, his eyes crazed and bloodshot.

"Y,Your crazy" I managed to slur past the drugs in my system.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled slashing at the air with knife. "I am going to save you for last then. I am going to make you wait to go home." He smiled again and punched me in the face. "Your fleshy bodies don't matter anymore, you are only a carrier for the souls."

"Who's souls?" I asked. I was hoping to keep him busy long enough for help to come. Unfortunately that plan failed epically.

"I don't have to answer you." He said walking over to the first child. "You will find out soon enough."

I watched him stab 4 unconscious kids, right in front of me. I will never forget all the blood. There was nothing I could do. The knots were too good for me to untie.

Finally it was my turn to die. I tried to fight him so hard. I really did Dean. But he was too strong." I took another breath to calm myself before continuing "It took him about five minutes to wrestle me still. He could have knocked me out during the fight, but he wanted me awake to see what was happening to me.

Next thing I knew there was only pain. My entire world was pain. The purple man had slashed me across the stomach, and let me drop to the floor. I could taste the coppery tang of my own blood as it dripped out of my mouth. The last thing I felt, was anger."

I didn't even notice the tears on my face until dean wiped them away with a calloused hand. He looked devastated after hearing my story.

"Oh Sammy." He sighed looking into my teary eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have never gone on that stupid hunt with Caleb. If I hadn't you would have never been put through this. I am so sorry"

"What are you sorry for? You aren't the one who messed up. I got myself killed because of my stupidity!" I was yelling now, swept away by the self-hatred I had built up over the decades. I went to roll over, when pain rocketed down my spine causing me to gasp in shock.

"Sam! You need to calm down! You aren't completely healed yet!" Castiel suddenly appeared in the room, rushing over and touching my forehead, causing me to relax.

"Cass? What the hell are you doin here?" Dean asked in shock at the sudden intrusion.

"I came in reply to Sam's distress, I am as much his guardian as I am yours." Castiel said matter-of-factly. "What did you do? His mind is in agony."

"I just asked him what happened! I didn't think he would get that upset" Dean said trying to defend himself, even though he realized what a bad idea that had been.

"Guys I am right here." I said, throwing my bitch-face, which I was glad to find no worse for wear.

"My apologies Sam." Castiel said looking slightly sheepish.

"Yeah sorry man"

"Whatever, so just one question. If I am here with you guys, what happened to the rest of the animatronics? Aren't they still running around?"

I looked over to direct the question to Dean.

"Aww crap! Cass can you get me back to the restaurant tonight? I need to finish off the others."

"Are you sure Dean? You already finished your 5 nights, any more and the owners will get suspicious." Among other things I thought to myself, knowing full well what will happen on the sixth night. Only the stupidest guards try to survive those nights, and it never ends well.

"I have to. If I don't finish this, someone else will die. This is not a discussion." Dean said in the tone that Dad always uses to finish an argument.

"Geeze you sound just like dad" I said grumbling "Where is he anyway? He wouldn't want you to do this one on your own." I realized I hadn't seen him since I disappeared. (I stopped saying "died" because it's pointless. I'm not dead anymore)

Dean suddenly found my blanket unbelievably interesting as he thought about my question.

"I will return later to take you to the restaurant" Cass said, just a second before vanishing with a rustle of wings.

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked suddenly suspicious. I had a sinking feeling that I wouldn't like the answer.

"Sam, we need to talk."


	5. revenge wears yellow eyes

**Hello! Ok, so, Sorry about the hold up on this one, like I said before I was horribly buried in stuff. Since my poll was inconclusive, Destiel will be present in later chapters. Nothing scandalous, just fluff. If you do not like that sort of stuff, speak now or forever hold your peace. (Seriously this is a troll free zone, I have iron at the ready!)**

 **Ok, I have to admit something to (shifts awkwardly) I completely stole some of the marionettes dialogue from my new favorite song. If you want to find it, look up "Make This Puppet Proud" by Adam Hoek.**

 **Warning: I don't own the boys or anything related to Supernatural, or the Five nights at Freddy's games, or the song lyrics. I only own my computer.**

"Ok we're talking." I said, the worry pretty evident on my face.

"It's about Dad." Dean took a deep breath before continuing "After you disappeared, things got really crazy, I mean like apocalyptic crazy. Demons were everywhere, and Dad and I thought maybe the thing that took mom would make a guest appearance. We weren't wrong, but he decided to show up sooner than we thought he would. We weren't prepared."

"So Dad's just in the hospital, right? He can't be taken down by some low level demons, right Dean?" I was hoping desperately that maybe I was right, but the expression on Deans' face said different.

"No Sam, he's not in the hospital. Dad's dead. He died 5 years ago"

The statement hung in the air for a minute. Dad couldn't be dead!

My thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a thumping on the stairs, accompanied by a familiar grumbling.

"Dean ya idjit! I told ya to call me before ya go poppin in here like that!"

A huge grin plastered itself on my face as Bobby Singer poked his head in the room. His reaction was almost worth getting soaked in holy water.

After getting tested in every way, shape and form (including silver knife and salty holy water) bobby finally relaxed. "Boy, you don't look a day older than the last time I saw you"

"Yeah, Cas brought him back" Dean said with a small smile of pride playing on his lips.

"So what's it like?" Bobby asked looking at me.

"What's what like?" I honestly had no clue what he was talking.

"The afterlife." Bobby said, as if it were obvious. I forgot how much attitude that man managed get away with.

Just as I was wondering how to respond (I was thinking somewhere along the line of greasy, and terrifying) Dean stepped in.

"Sam didn't go anywhere Bobby. When he was killed, he wasn't given a hunters funeral like dad said he was. He was given the exact opposite, and he was stuck there."

The bitterness in Dean's tone scared me a little. When we were little that tone meant a bully was going home with a broken nose at least.

Bobby was quiet for a second, processing the fact Dean had just told him. Before I knew what was happening, Bobby had me wrapped in a hug. Physical affection was not on Deans Top 10 Ways to Comfort your Undead Brother list, so this was the first time I had been touched since I woke up. I had forgotten how much I liked hugs. (Yeah, Dean calls me a girl, so what? Hugs feel good!)

"You were stuck in that Damned Pizzeria for 20 years?"

"Yeah, I was" I replied quietly. I was about to say something else when my stomach growled hungrily. Oh right, I forgot I need to eat now.

Bobby stood and I swear to god I heard his knee squeak. Only then did I notice how much older Bobby and Dean were. Bobby was greyer, and was sporting more wrinkles than I remember, and Dean was, well, an adult, not the rowdy 19 year old I looked up to.

"Dean, I'm gonna head into town to get some food, you wanna come?" Bobby said in the tone that meant Dean was going with him whether he wanted to or not.

"Yeah ok." Dean said, hesitantly. "We'll be back in a little while then. I'm gonna call Cas to keep an eye on you."

"Dean! I'm not 3! Technically I'm 35!" I said exasperatedly.

"Still, I can't trust you not to hurt yourself more." Dean was using his John impression again.

"Come on Dean!" Bobby shouted from downstairs.

I waited until the front door slammed shut before turning around to find a very uncomfortable Castiel standing behind me.

"Hello Sam" He greeted in a monotone voice. That must be the way he always talks, because he sounded like that in the Pizzeria too.

"Hi Castiel" I watched him expectantly, waiting for him to sit down. "Uh, would you like to sit down Castiel?" I asked, barely keeping the pure amusement out of my voice.

"Yes thank you" He sat quickly, making the old wooden chair squeak horribly.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds before I had to break the quiet.

"Do you like my brother?" I asked, watching him with new found curiosity.

"I think he is a great friend and ally." Either Castiel is a master evader, or he just didn't understand the question. I decided to drop it for now.

Over time I found it harder and harder to stay awake. Eventually I gave into sleep, but unfortunately with sleep came nightmares.

 _Told from Castiels POV…._

Dean had been gone about half an hour when Sam finally succumbed to sleep. I watched the boy for a while before he became restless. I could feel the fear, so I decided to try and wake him. First I tried waking him the way Dean had showed me, but unfortunately he was too deep in the dream to be wakened the human way, so I sent myself into the dream.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the year seemed to be 1986. The animatronic band was playing a nameless tune, and cheering children could be heard in every room. Every room was accompanied by a cacophony of noise, accept one.

The silent room had large blue double doors with PRIVATE PARTY ROOM, RESERVATIONS ONLY printed on them. As I stared at the room, I felt a wave of pain and hatred crash into me. In a second I was running over to the door. Suddenly I heard Sam's voice echo through the building.

 _"No! Don't go in there! I don't want him to hurt you too!"_ As I tied to fly into the room, I found myself blocked by Sam's subconscious.

I settled for looking through the windows on the large doors. Inside I saw a man in a purple security suit drop a boy with a familiar mop of brown hair. The mans face was cloaked in shadow, but it was obvious he was not sane. He laughed was he looked at the bodies that surrounded him. He cast a glance quickly to the doors before disappearing through a ventilation shaft. Suddenly the wall keeping me from entering fell and I ran into the room.

I was shocked at the amount of damage one human had done. The bodies of five murdered children were strewn about the room, all victims of slashed throats, the only exception being Sam Winchester, he had bled out from a stab wound to the stomach. I was about to wake him when I heard a rustling form outside the door.

I was just about to summon my angel blade, when I heard Sam's voice again come out of now where.

 _Hide!_ Sam yelled, somehow pushing me into a corner, behind a large gift box. When I tried to leave, I found myself unable to move. I glanced over in confusion to where Sam was still lying motionless on the floor, his blood drying in a puddle around him. I watched silently as the door opened to reveal the thin form of the marionette, the animatronic that ran the prize counter. Even in the darkness of the room, his eyes seemed to glow a sickly yellow.

Much to my surprise, the robot floated over to the corpses of the children, meanwhile mumbling what seemed to be words or comfort.

"Don't you cry, dear children" he said quietly, looking at the body of the youngest child. I watched curiously as he floated around the room, examining each child closely. As the Marionette approached the Sam, a spark of recognition flashed in his glowing eyes. His calm mannerisms quickly turned furious as he flew towards the boy, landing within a foot of the boys' side.

"This can't be right!" He screamed, turning to the door. "When I find the guy _we_ will take him out!" With that he flew quickly down the hall, returning just a second later with a very large gift box.

The box contained what looked like the members of the animatronic band I had heard playing earlier, along with a golden version of Freddy Fazbear, and Foxy the pirate. I felt Sam's panic rise as the animatronic flew over from child to child, inserting them one by one into the robotic suits.

At first I thought the suits were made to accommodate the children safely, until I heard a sickening snap. I watched in what could only be described as horror, as the spring locks in the suits started snapping. By the end, only Sam was left.

"You were meant for more than this you know" The Marionette whispered sadly to the dead boy, lifting him and carrying him over to the last unoccupied suit, which happened to be Foxy the Pirate.

"I will give you another chance Sam Winchester. In return, I expect you to give me your trust and loyalty"

I felt a surge of pity and grief as I watched the animatronic push the dead boy into the suit and trigger the spring lock, ensuring no escape for the boy's soul.

I fled the nightmare just as I saw the robots eyes light up a ghostly yellow.

I opened my eyes again to find Sam awake and crying softly. Before he had a chance to react, I wrapped my arms around his shaking form.

"I don't want to become that again" He whispered softly between hiccups, burying his head in my trench coat.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He pulled himself together slightly so he could go into more detail. "I read once that a soul could go vengeful even after they have been returned to their body." He paused, as if waiting for me to react. "I just don't want to hurt anyone again"

"Do not worry Sam. You will not become a Vengeful Spirit. I made sure your soul and your body are in sync again." I replied, looking down at the distressed boy. I could feel him physically relax at the news.

"Don't tell dean" Sam mumbled, already half asleep.

"Don't tell me what?" Dean whispered, suddenly alerting me of his presence.

"I do believe that is for him to tell." I said softly, afraid of waking the sleeping teen.

Deans' face dropped slightly. After everything that happened with John, Dean was not partial to secrets.

"But I may know something that even Sam doesn't now entirely."

"Ok, I'm not changing the channel. What? Do you know who did it to him?"

I shook my head slightly. "The murderer is not of import, for he is already dead. But I do know who put Sam into the suit.." I paused for effect (something I learned from observing Bobby) "It was Azazel, the Yellow Eyed Demon"

 _(A/N: Whoa, didn't see that coming. poor Sammy!)_


	6. Dark thoughts make Dark Plots

_Hey everyone,_

 _sorry about the wait on this one. So I have a few notes (as usual). First off, Dean is INSANELY OC in this chapter because he has to be, sorry. Two, I do not own Supernatural or Five nights at Freddy's. (By the way, FNaF 4 just came out and it is awesome!)_

 _With out further ado, On with the chapter!_

"Wait what?" Dean asked frowning. "How is he even remotely involved? I mean, why would he care enough to stuff my little brother into a walking nightmare? And what do you mean the murderer is already dead? I heard he got away."

I shook my head slightly at the hunter's stubbornness.

"I don't know what exactly happened to the Purple man, but I felt his presence in the pizzeria. He was no longer living."

Dean was about to say something, when I felt Sam sift slightly, releasing me. I stood stepping quietly out the door, motioning for him to fallow. Just before I left the room, I switched off the light, leaving the boy in darkness.

Bobby was waiting for us in the kitchen, offering Dean a beer as we sat in the squeaky chairs. "So, is he gonna be ok?" Bobby asked, facing me.

"He will recover. The physical pains will fade with time and help. As for the mental scars, that will take more."

Dean shifted slightly in his seat, motioning for me to continue.

"It will take him a while to adjust to life again, so we will have to make sure that he eats and showers, seeing as he has not needed to do so."

Dean and Bobby smirked at that.

"What?" I asked

"That shouldn't be too hard, seeing as I've already been through that with Dean." Bobby said, failing to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Dean died once before? Why was I not noti-"

"Cas!" Dean interrupted, grabbing my shoulder to get my attention.

"Dean never died before hell! He was just a teenager! They don't like to eat regular, or shower. It's just what they do." Bobby explained, smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Oh" I said nodding slightly. I had heard tales of Dean's adolescent behavior in the past.

I didn't notice I had been staring at Dean until Bobby mentioned something about forgetting something in town.

The sound of the door slamming for the third time that day snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Dean, you know this is going to be harder than you think. Sam's mind is chaotic and confused, He is going to need help adjusting to life outside of the restaurant."

"Then it's a good thing he's in good hands then huh" Dean smiled, closing the gap between us.

My next objection was muffled by Dean's lips over mine. I melted into his grasp as he pulled us together.

"I knew it!" a strained voice said from the doorway. I pulled away from the kiss, to see Sam staring at us with a look of victory on his face. He was leaning heavily on the door frame, and his skin was pale.

"I freaking knew it!" He said again, louder this time.

"Sammy, it's not what it looks like!" Dean fumbled, completely misreading the situation. Sam just laughed slightly, seeing as the action still caused him great pain.

"Sam, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked leading him to a chair.

The victory on his face was suddenly replaced by childish embarrassment.

"I was scared" he mumbled as he adjusted in the wooden seat.

I nodded understandingly, hoping to get him back upstairs within the hour. Dean on the other hand, had different plans.

"Why were you scared?" He asked, sitting down next to Sam.

"I couldn't see properly" Sam said, keeping his head down "I was afraid this was all a dream" He added as an afterthought.

"Afraid what was a dream?" Dean asked, ignoring my silent protests from the other side of the room. Sam needed rest, not an interrogation.

Sam bit his lip as he braced against the pain that was coursing through his body.

"Sam, I think you need more rest." I said in the voice Dean deemed the 'angel of the lord' voice. That tone left no room for argument.

"Yeah." Sam said shortly, as the pain doubled, stealing the breath from his lungs. I lunged forward just as Sam folded in on himself, clutching his stomach tightly. His breaths came in short gasps by the time we made it to the spare room. I lead him to the bed, situating him just as his head started to tip to the side, exhaustion catching up with him.

I cast a frustrated glance to Dean, who had fallowed us up. I checked Sam's wounds, and was happy to find that he hadn't reopened any of them. After a few minutes Sam's breathing returned to normal, and he relaxed to the point that he could talk without too much pain. Which just left the question of how on earth he got down stairs in the first place.

"Sam how did you make it to the kitchen without aid?" I asked once Sam had relaxed.

"I was very determined." He said with a shaky smile. "Besides, it was worth it!"

"What was worth nearly injuring yourself worse?" I asked seriously.

"Finding out that my brother was finally out of the closet was totally worth it!" Sam said ecstatically.

"I was not aware that Dean was in a closet before you disappeared." I said cautiously.

I turned at the sound of Dean snickering quietly.

"So, you're cool with it? I mean it's not like you can do anything, but it's kinda nice to know you're ok with it." Dean asked seriously.

"Well duh I'm cool with it! Dude, I know you better than you know you. I was just wondering when you were going to stop denying it!" Sam laughed.

Dean looked between Sam and me, wondering if it was really that obvious (which it was).

"Since we got that sorted out, maybe you should try to get some shut eye. I have a job to get to." Dean said, already walking towards the door of the small bedroom.

I was about to follow, when I heard Sam's voice call to me telepathically.

 _"_ _Castiel?"_ Sam asked cautiously, not doubt checking if the line was still active.

 _"_ _Yes Sam?"_ I replied, letting Dean head down the stairs before me.

" _Do you mind leaving the light on?"_

 _"_ _Of course not, but may I ask why?"_ I asked, already mostly knowing the answer.

There was a pause, but I could feel Sam thinking over his answer.

 _"_ _I might forget where I am again"_ He said eventually, staring at me in a way that could only be compared to a lost puppy.

I nodded and left, making sure to leave the small desk lap on so that Sam had a fair amount of light to sleep by.

I met Dean downstairs, where I noticed that he had changed into his work uniform. The purple suit was horribly reminiscent to the one the murderer was wearing in Sam's nightmare, down to the bronze badge on the shirt. No wonder the animatronics hunted the men who wear the uniform, between lack of light and lack of reliable memories, any male human could be the purple man.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Dean started talking.

"So, I'm gonna need you to take me back to the restaurant, I left Baby back in the parking lot. Is that ok?"

"Yes, of course, will you need assistance at the restaurant?"

Dean thought for a second, then smiled. "Yes, and I'm sure Sammy will be willing to help."

The chill in his voice put me on edge. Suddenly what he was implying sunk in and concern settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Dean" I replied, some-what calmly "You can't expect Sam to hunt with you. Much less go back into the pizzeria. Taking him back

there would do who knows what to his mind." But my protests seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Seeing his glazed eyes just made my frustration grow.

"Dean, I will not allow you to take your brother with you." I said firmly.

Suddenly Dean's calm façade dropped.

"Fine" was the last thing I heard as white hot pain shot though my vessels skull, and I was swallowed by darkness.

(Dean PoV)

Very few people can get the drop on an angel of the lord, luckily I'm one of them.


	7. The Blame Game

**Hello everyone!**

 **Sorry about the belated update... but it's up! I have one more chapter completed, but I'm going to put this one up while I polish the other one. I just want to say, I am so, so sorry. Soon I will stop hurting Sam, but it was necessary. Again, I don't own Supernatural or five Nights at freddy's. Those belong to their respective owners.**

I must have not been asleep very long, because when I was woken again it was still dark out. I glanced over at the small desk light and smiled slightly, Castiel must have left it on for me.

Suddenly the cause of my consciousness made itself, or I should say, himself known.

"Hey Sam, wake up buddy. We need to go." Dean said urgently, pulling me up even though my ribs were still cracked in some places.

"What? Where are we going, I thought you were going back to freddy's?" I asked.

"I decided to deal with them during the day." Dean replied, pulling me into a standing position, making me gasp in pain.

I glared at him slightly, attempting to catch my breath. What was up with him? This is not the over protective big brother I used to know. The Dean I remember wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom alone if I had an injury like this, much less leave the house at all. Surely he hadn't changed that much?

Next thing I knew we were down the stairs and heading to the door. I cast a glance to the kitchen in hopes of finding Castiel, only to see him unconscious on the floor. Then the pieces clicked and I started fighting.

Dean, my brother whom I trust more than anyone in the entire world, was going to use me as bait. That explained why he was wearing the Freddy Fazbear security guard suit (Which put me on edge by the way).

I had just started yelling for bobby or someone to help me, when I felt a cloth pressed over my nose and mouth. The fabric wreaked of a chemical that my suddenly drowsy brain recognized as chloroform. Within seconds I was swallowed by darkness.

I awoke later in a dark room that stank of grease. I was tied up my hands behind my back. Suddenly I found it very hard to breathe as I looked around frantically, taking in the fact that it was pitch black. I knew this place better than the back of my own hand (which actually isn't that surprising.). I was back in Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

Panic raced through my veins like ice and my lungs refused to get enough air for me to think properly. Why would Dean do this to me? The silence in the building was overwhelming. Was Dean even real? Did I make him up? What about Castiel? I remember doing research in a bible once when I was 9 or 10, maybe that's where I got the name. The angel of Thursday, who was supposed to be a soldier of god. I nearly laughed at that, of course I made it all up. Only I could come up with an angel that looks like gods' tax accountant.

I looked around again, slower this time, only to see Dean sitting in the swivel chair, staring at me.

So Dean was real after all I realized with a pang of betrayal.

"You're awake" He smirked

"Who are you?" I asked weakly. If this was really my Dean, he would never do this. This had to be some sick shifter or something.

Deans' smirk faltered. "Sam we already went over this. I'm your awesome older brother."

"No!" I denied attempting to sit up straighter, only to stop short from the pain in my back. "My brother would never do this to me." I said, slightly short of breath.

"Sam! Shut up!" Dean yelled, glancing over to the little screens on the wall nervously. So we're in the security shack then. That explains the ever present stench of urine and grease. Now I get why on they always put odor as a reason for firing someone.

Suddenly I heard the eerily familiar sound of metal footsteps walking down the darkened hallway. Tonight was the sixth night, which meant all the animatronics would be out, even Az.

Az was short for Azazel, the animatronic that placed me and the other kids in the suits. He became sort of like a father to me after I became an animatronic. Actually he was more of a father than John ever was.

I looked over to my brother in concern. He was practically a John clone, all about the hunt, only seeing a means to an ends and never seeing family until it was too late.

"Hey Sam." Dean said, glancing from the screen to where I was still tied up on the floor. "You are going to wait in the hall for the others ok?"

"Why ask me?" I asked, copping the attitude I would use with John, which was appropriate. "Not like I can run away or anything." I smirked slightly as I watched the smug look on Dean's face melt away.

Without a word he picked me up by the arms and dropped me on the ground outside of the security room. I hit the ground with an exaggerated 'ooph'. Pain ricocheted through my body, making my vision white out and a shout almost make it out, before a large calloused hand was clamped down over my mouth and a gag was shoved in it. I tried to turn to the man who used to be my brother, and saw him stalk off into the security shack, not a hint of the boy I knew.

Suddenly I heard metallic clanking coming from the end of the hallway. It didn't take me long to figure out who was coming to visit, Bonnie was always the first to come and play after all. Next I heard something I had honestly thought I would never hear again, a sadistic child's voice in my head.

"Captain?" The bonnie asked, coming closer.

I struggled to control my breathing as memories of the night before flashed through my mind.

"Captain! You came back to us!" Bonnie thought happily, then his expression turned grim. "But you're not wearing your suit, that's against the rules you know."

I stared numbly as I watched the animatronics eyes melt to black. "I'll just go tell the others. I'm sure they know where your suit is!" He said ominously before turning and heading back down the hall way. Despite what it seems, Bonnie cannot teleport, he only moves extremely quickly and quietly.

I glanced into the security shack, in hopes that Dean had just seen the exchange, but only saw him looking at the cameras. I almost smiled when I saw him neglecting the music box, almost.

Suddenly a jolt of pain through my spine reminded me that I was still injured and that sitting on the hard linoleum was not the best idea. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw Bonnie, joined by Chicka and Freddy, clanking up the hallway, carrying a spare model of the Foxy the Pirate. I tried to yell for Dean, but it was pointless with the gag he put in my mouth. I nearly stopped breathing from a combination of fear and panic as I was dragged down the hall by a gigantic furry paw.

By the time we reached our destination I was losing the battle with consciousness, almost forgetting the fact that I was being dragged like a giant rag doll. I closed my eyes in hopes that that would hurry on the darkness where nothing hurt. I practically deflated when I heard the squeaking door of the repair room and smelled the motor oil and singed fur. No one was going to be able to get here in time, I was going to be stuffed back into the animatronic suit and there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly I heard the welcomed sound of the music box unwinding. Dean must have forgotten about it. All of the animatronics froze in their places, they knew that father (as Azazel had me call him) was finally coming out to play with them.

The chime ended quickly and the creaking of the box could be heard in the next room. I nearly sobbed in relief when the marionette raced into the room, yellow eyes blazing.

"What the hell is going on in here?! I said you could hunt the purple guy, not each other!" He yelled with a fury I hadn't seen since I was put into the suit.

Bonnie, Chicka and Freddy all hung their heads in shame, and slunk out of the room.

Racing over to my side, Father checked me or injuries, wincing at what he saw.

"Did they do this to you?" He asked gently, pulling the gag away from my chapped lips.

"No." I said, relaxing in his protective gaze.

"Good." He said, before moving to untie the rope around my wrists. "I promised I would get you out. It seems you did it on your own." He said in a praising tone.

I smiled slightly when I heard the rustle of feathers that signaled the arrival of Castiel, but the smile disappeared when I saw Father shrink back from the trench coated angel.

"Father." I said cautiously, knowing that Castiel was listening to our telepathic talking. "This is Castiel, he saved me from the suit."

"I know." Father said flatly. "He's a fallen angel, the likes of which I have never seen before. Why did an angel of the lord save you? You know as well as I what we are."

He was right. I had forgotten about the blood that once again runs through my veins. Demons blood.

That was the reason Azz treated me like his son, because I was in a way. My blood is mixed with his, making me part demon. Azazel told me early on that he had to mix our bloods, not only to help me regain my sanity, but also as an escape plan given enough time. Eventually my human soul would have turned into a demon and we would have been able to escape in a cloud of black smoke.

"Wait Sam." Castiel said, breaking my connection with the marionette. "You trust this demon?" He asked seriously, though there wasn't the expected threat in his voice.

I nodded quickly, looking between the two. "Father told me about his plan 5 years ago, but he was forced to give it up because his army fell and I was dead. He turned instead to helping me regain my humanity before helping me escape this hell hole."

"Why do you keep calling him Father?" Cas asked.

"Because John fed me into a meat grinder. He didn't deserve to be a father" I said, anger boiling inside of me again. I calmed myself quickly. "Azazel took care of me for 20 years. He made sure I didn't hurt anyone after the Bite of 87'. He made sure I was sane and safe, he even taught me how to keep the security guards safe. He taught me how to write and read again, even giving me private lessons to continue my high school education." I took a quick breath. "In many ways he was more of a father than John ever was, so when Azazel asked me to call him Father, I happily obliged."

Castiel looked shocked by my rant, but nodded. It was true that Azazels' plan had fallen to pieces after he disappeared without a trace. All of his followers betrayed him and left to follow Crowely instead. The angel looked at the Demon intensely, as if calculating him, the suddenly bowed his head in respect to the lowly creature.

"You are the first Demon I have ever seen to willingly change his own nature." Castiel said respectfully to the awestruck demon. "You gave up everything to raise a human child you saw as one of your own. I respect all that you have done for Sam. You have shown that you also trust Sam enough to tell him of your plans without manipulation, and in return won his trust. For that I will not do what Dean has told me to do. I will not smite you Azazel."

I could nearly feel Fathers true grin at the angel turned friends' words. Suddenly a thought struck me.

"Where is Dean?" I asked cautiously.

"Still in the security room, Gabriel has been keeping him busy. Why?" Cas replied.

"I just wanted to know where he was while I was being used as bait." I said, my tone bitter.

"You were used as bait?" The angel asked, disbelieving.

I nodded quickly, glancing at the door of the maintenance room, half hoping Dean would bust in waving his shot gun around and saying how he was possessed or something.

He didn't come. Instead I watched as Castiel's face changed from his usual passive look, to a look of pure rage and betrayal. Before I could try to say something to him, he was gone.


	8. Yellow Eyes pierce the Darkness

_Hello again my fantastic friends! So, as you know, this chapter has been long over due, but school happened. Uhhg, responsibilities. Anyway, It's finally done. This one's a bit short, but hey, story progression!_

 _Ok, so I have some credit to give for a few VERY important parts of this chapter._

 _Firstly, I do not own Supernatural or anything to do with it_

 _Secondly, I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's_

 _Thirdly, I do not own the song lyrics used in this chapter, Those belong to MandoPony of youtube._

 _Ok, I'm done now. On with the Chapter!_

(Told from Dean's POV)

I set Sam outside of my office in hopes that he would attract and occupy the animatronics long enough for me to wash them all down with holy water and complete a banishment spell. Unfortunately that's not how it worked out.

I knew from the get-go that Sam wouldn't really be up for helping me out on this hunt, after all he did spend the last 3 years of his life whining about wanting to get away and go to college. I just told Cas that Sam would be willing to help to get the guy to get off my back. I've loved the guy ever since he saved me from hell, but I don't need a winged baby-sitter.

It didn't take much to get Sam down the stairs, seeing as the kid still barely weighs 125. When we hit the kitchen was when he woke up enough to start fighting, turns out knocking out my boyfriend and leaving him out in the open may have not been the best idea. Even injured Sam can still put up a hell of a fight (because he was taught by my Dad), so I had no choice but to knock him out too.

I got him into the pizzeria in one piece after that, and wasted no time in making sure he didn't run off by tying his arms and legs together. I did feel bad about having to tie him up, but I had to finish this hunt. Dad always told me that you can't leave unfinished business, especially when it comes to the hunt. My little brother couldn't get in the way of that.

20 minutes later, the kid decided to wake up. I noticed him panicking so I got his attention.

"You woke up." I said simply studying him closely for any signs of worsening injury. He seemed fine, well fine enough to shoot a snappy comment at me. God, he was acting like I was dad or something.

Finally fed up with his attitude, I stuck him outside the room, but not before gaging him.

I checked the cameras, but was greeted with an animatronic I hadn't seen before. It was a disused looking golden Freddy Fazbear. He was staring right at me through camera 2b, which showed the right hallway. Without much thought, I shut the door and quickly checked the lights, but the guy wasn't there!

He tormented me like this for close to an hour, until Castiel decided to drop in. He looked pissed, so I shouldn't have been surprised when he threw me against the door and started yelling at me.

"What the hell did you do Dean!?" The furious angel yelled, holding me up by the front of my shirt.

"What are you talkin' about Cas?" I asked back, feigning innocence. In truth I knew exactly what he was talking about. For some reason Castiel was way too protective over my little brother.

"You used your own brother as bait. After everything I told you about his condition, you still put him in immense danger, both mental and physical." The Angel raged, looking at me with a fury I had never seen before.

"Sam could be dead for all you know." Castiel said.

"Well, I do know, and he is not de-"I said smugly, only to be cut off by the absence of a little brother in the doorway. How did I miss that?!

"Cas…" I said cautiously. "Where is Sam?"

Castiel said nothing as he teleported me to the animatronic repair room, where they had a spare Freddy suit and the like. The shock on his face told me that an empty room was not what he wanted me to see.

"Okay, I don't see Sam." I was opened my mouth to continue, but was cut off again, only this time it was by a terrifyingly familiar scream. 'Oh shit' I realized 'I've been acting like Dad.' With that thought I started running down the hall way into the main party room, where the scream had come from. The scene that opened before me stopped me dead in my tracks.

Bonnie and Chicka were standing around Sam, while Freddy pressed his huge fuzzy mitts on Sam's temples. Unfortunately that wasn't what caused me to stop, it was the fact that Sam's eyes were flashing between hazel, and a bright yellow that seemed to glow in the dim lights of the room.

My pause was apparently long enough for the animatronics to finish whatever the hell they were doing to Sam's brain. They stepped back eerily, Chicka somehow smirking with joy as Sam curled in on himself, tears running from his yellow eyes. Taking aim I managed to hit Bonnie in the side, but only turned his attention on to me. The purple rabbit rushed towards me with an ear-spitting metallic screech.

Suddenly the attack was brought to an instant stop by the golden version of Freddy Fazbear, who appeared in between the Bunny and me.

"Gabriel." Castiel greeted quickly, already to beating off another animatronic.

"Hey bruh." The Bear said, instantly transforming into a man with blond hair and gold eyes. "Just thought I'd help out while one of you goes to check up on Samsquatch." He said, pressing two fingers to the animatronics head, causing the Bunny to fall backwards on the floor.

Taking the hint, I glanced around the room, but didn't find Sam. He must have crawled off when the fight started.

Dodging between animatronics and vengeful angels, I quickly made my way to Pirate's Cove, where the curtain had been pulled closed, though it was open only a moment before. Inside I saw a thin figure curled in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. The small area was filled with an unsettling yellow glow, which seemed brightest near the figure's head. I could hear a soft cracked voice singing.

" _I just wanted to be noticed, I only craved your gaze. But when you look away from my display, it throws me in a craze."_

"Sam?" I asked softly

In reply, the singing stopped abruptly, and the figure turned his head towards me, revealing two panicked yellow eyes.

"I just wanted to be noticed." Sam said softly, tears running down his face. "They never noticed me."

"Sam, why are your eyes yellow?" getting no response, I tried again. "Sam, come on buddy, talk to me."

Suddenly Cas looked into the dark corner.

"Cas, what's wrong with him?" I asked, feeling guilty about what I put my brother through in the name of the hunt.

Castiel knelt down next to the mumbling Sam, looking into his mind intensely.

"It looks as if there was a wall in your brother's mind, and someone broke it."

"Wait what? Tell me again, like I'm five. What's wrong with my brother?" I asked, frustrated that nothing could go perfectly. Ever.

"Someone put up a wall in your brothers brain blocking out his memories of being a vengeful spirit, and Freddy broke it, releasing your brothers memories and the feelings attached."

I looked down to where Sam was sitting, the position having no regard for his injured spine.

"Ok who put up the wall?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Sam.

"That would be me." A mechanical voice said from the opening of the curtains.


	9. Here's Johnny!

_Well hallo there! It has been far. far. too long since I posted anything, so I made something for you. It's a short chapter, but it's just to help get back in the swing of writing again. Happy Pizza and Netflix Day! Or...really this year it was Pizza and Let's Plays. Oh well! Thank you so much for sticking with me this long. I dare not actually check how long it has been..._

 _Ok, ok so I have to do the usual announcements before we get to the good part. Supernatural and FNAF belong to their respective owners, and I only play with them every so often._

 _Anyway! I'll stop talking, and let you read the story, like you came here to do!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Jessica W._

Dean spun around and gaped at the Marrionette for a second, seeming to tense at the sight of him. Suddenly he lunged at the animatronic demon, taking Azazel off guard. They tumbled to the ground, struggling with a demon blade that frankly came out of nowhere. Castiel pulled the struggling Hunter off of Azazel with unexpected difficulty. "Dean! Stop!" He said, holding Dean from behind.  
Dean didn't acknowledge the demand, his struggles intensifying. A strange black ooze dripped down his lip, not that he seemed to notice.  
Suddenly Sam looked up from his corner, blinking owlishly at Dean. "...Dad?" He asked, looking more scared than anything else.  
Gabriel frowned. "Kiddo? That's your brother." He said, sounding highly concerned.  
Sam looked up at him curiously. "No, dad's right there. Can't you see him?"  
Gabriel looked over at Castiel. "I think we broke moose." He said, moving to pick Sam up. Sam shook his head, and scooted away, still staring at Dean, who had calmed slightly.  
"Dad? Let Dean go." He said quietly.  
Everyone in the room stopped, and stared at Sam. In the silence, the angels and Demon felt the new presence emerge. Castiel hadn't noticed it because it had been around since he first met Dean.  
Before them all stood John Winchester, looking pissed as hell.  
"Don't speak to me like that boy!" He growled. There was an ethereal resonance in his tone. "Dont speak to me like you are my son!"  
Dean himself fell like a rock, hitting the ground with a thud. Castiel set to work trying to revive the fallen hunter.  
Sam kept eye contact with the spirit. "I knew it was you." Sam said. "Dean would never do this in his own."  
John just growled again, and rushed at Sam, grabbing him by the torn shirt and throwing him out of pirates cove, where he hit the ground with a thump. Once Sam was out of sight, he turned back to Azazel. He wore an expression of pure rage as he stared down his prey.  
Gabriel tried to intervene then, holding the spirit with grace. John howled and struggled, looking just like the things he hunted all those years ago. Gabriel smirked slightly at the squirming former hunter, before turning to his brother. "Cassie, go check on moose. Take Dean with you." He said, sounding like the archangel he was.  
Cas nodded, and took Dean out of pirates cove quickly, followed by Azazel, who wanted to know if Sam was ok.  
Once they were alone, Gabriel grinned at John.  
"Well well, I thought I was going to have to go to hell to meet the scumbag father of my moose." He said, still smiling, though it seemed threatening now. There was a storm in his honey golden eyes. "No wonder Azy killed you. You got your just dessert. Hunted by your prey." He thought for a second, still not letting the spirit go.  
John still struggled, snarling and shouting. "That monster is not my son!" He snarled eventually. "I only ever had one true son."  
Gabriel listened, his smile disappearing as John spoke. "Wow. Just. Wow." He said after a second. "You really are a delusional idiot. Sam was right all along, and I just thought it was the demon blood talking." He said, knowing it would rile John up.

He was not disappointed as the pale hunter howled furiously. He was powerless against the archangel, and he knew it.

"So let me ask you. Why let Sam get killed, and why Possess Dean afterwards?" Gabe continued. "I'm assuming that's what you were doing all this time, making Dean knock out Cassie, making him use his brother as bait. I had a theory when Deano started acting erratic. Even for him, it was weird. Using his brother as bait one minute, and hightailing it into a fight to save the kid the next."

John was struggling a bit less now, still glaring daggers at the golden angel.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Gabriel asked.

John frowned, before smiling slightly. "Just that I hope you have one hell of a head ache when you wake up." He said, chuckling to himself.

Gabriel frowned deeply, before feeling something hit his head. Hard. It felt like a steam train had hit his skull, and plowed into his brain. No. Scratch that. He had done that…. Maybe a planet. Maybe John hit him with a planet. Gabriel didn't really know because he was unconscious before he hit the ground. Not many people can get the drop on an angel. Unfortunately, John is one of them. With a twisted grin, John disappeared.


	10. Daddy Issues

_Hello again my friends!_

 _See, I didn't lie. Here's a brand new chapter just for you! So, I have a question for you all. Yes, I am asking for reader participation here. I have a brand new character, and I'm wondering if I should add her. If I do, Sabriel won't be a thing. (Yeah, I was planning that...sorry) If you all want a new character, be sure to tell me. If you don't, don't worry about it. The story arc will remain the same, and nothing will change._

 _Ok, the usual announcements. I should really have these prewritten or something... Anyway!_

 _Supernatural and FNAF do not belong to me, nor will they ever belong to me. I only own my laptop and my twisted mind._

 _now we're good! Read on my friends!_

(Told from Deans POV)

I have no clue what happened between when the Marionette showed up in pirates' cove, and when I woke up on the floor next to an empty animatronic bear. All I know was I was pissed…then I was on the floor. I quickly shook off the fogginess in my brain when I spotted Sam across the room, curled unnaturally around a table leg. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could, before rushing over to where my brother was laying. I rolled him over quickly, hoping to god he was ok.

The kids shirt was torn even worse, and blood stained his clothes again. It broke my damned heart to see I had put him in this mess in the first place.

What the hell had I been thinking?!

I shook my head quickly, and tried to move Sam so I could see any wounds. Sam woke during this, and his eyes opened slightly. They seemed to be back to the hazel I was used too.

"Sammy?" I asked, hoping for any sort of answer. Even a punch to the jaw would have done for me.

Sam blinked a few times, as if he were trying to clear his vision. That's when I heard it. I swear to a god I don't believe in; it was the most beautiful thing.

"De?..." Sammy asked, looking over to me. From the way he was acting, I coulda bet anything on him having a concussion.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here buddy." I said.

Sam stared at me for a second. He seemed calculating. "How long were you being possessed by Dad?" He asked.

I blinked a few times, unsure what the hell he was talking about. "Whaddaya mean Sammy?" I asked, moving so he could sit up against the table leg.

Sam took a second to respond again, obviously trying to breath this time. "I mean, you were possessed by Dad, dude. I think he's the one who made you do all this." He said. His head started to drop slightly, like it was getting too heavy for his scrawny neck to hold up.

"Hey! Sam don't fall asleep right now Man." I said quickly.

Just then Castiel ran over, followed by that Marionette animatronic. I hadn't noticed them before that anyway.

Sam blinked again, looking up at me. "I'm not fallin' asleep De." He said, his words slurring slightly. The kid definitely had a concussion.

"Dean? Are you hurt?" Cas asked, looking worried and completely adorable. Not that I'd say that out loud.

"Nah, I'm alright Cas, I'm worried about Sam." I replied hurriedly. Worried was an understatement. Major. friggin'. understatement.

Castiel knelt next to my brother, and checked him for worsening injuries. He frowned deeply at whatever he found.

"What's up Cas?" I asked, hoping it wasn't lethal. Not after I just got him back.

Castiel looked up to me. "I have to take him back to Bobby's, or somewhere safe where I can heal him again. His injuries have reopened." He said frankly. Geeze, would it kill the guy to sugar coat something every once in a while?

I nodded anyway, wanting to get out of this place as fast as possible. I glanced down at Sammy, who was dozing off again, despite his obvious best efforts.

"Take it easy buddy." I said, getting his attention. "Cas is gonna take you home. We're gonna get you all patched up." I said, before turning to Cas, and letting him take Sammy away from this grease filled hell hole.

The Marionette still stood there afterwards…like it was studying me or something.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, not liking the way it was looking at me with those yellow eyes…..which looked allot…like…Sam's…..

I frowned and stared at the animatronic after this realization. "Did….Did you stuff my baby brother into that damned Fox costume?" I asked, almost not expecting an answer…..which is why it kinda took me by surprise when I heard a voice in my head.

Now, I'm used to people talking in my brain. Cas does it all the time when he forgets about boundaries.

 _"_ _Yes, Dean. I'm sorry I had to do it….But I couldn't let Samuel leave this earth."_ The animatronic said, sounding actually sad about what happened.

"Ok, so you're the Yellow Eyed Demon then." I said, almost chuckling at the lanky form that floated in front of me. It had comical white buttons down the front, and there were lipstick stains on the fabric arms. "Well, you aren't as intimidating in person are you?" I said, reaching down to where my knife should have been…but it wasn't. I frowned deeply.

 _"_ _Dean, please. You misunderstand me. Yes, I killed people. I'm a demon, It's what I do. But I stopped that after Samuel came to this place."_ The Marionette pleaded.

Like, seriously pleaded. I swear I could hear tears in the guy's voice.

"Alright." I said, standing up straight. "What's your plan then?" I asked, not buying this whole Devil-Does-Care thing.

 _"_ _I have no plan. Samuel needed guidance, and I was here to give it. My master plan failed on me… I saw no point to existing other than to get Samuel out of here."_ Azazel said. He was standing in a defenseless way. If I had my knife…I could have killed him. Or at least…you know…injured him or something. But I didn't...so I had no choice but to listen to what ever this thing had to say.

"go on. What do you plan to do now? You have no army, no kingdom, and you don't even have my baby bro to look after anymore." I said, staring him down.

 _"_ _Actually…I need to ask you about that Dean."_ Azazel said, floating a little closer to the ground now. _"I wish to keep looking after Samuel. If you will let me. I promise, I have no ulterior motive, I wish nothing more than his well-being"_ Azazel begged.

Azazel was begging with me. Azazel was begging to protect my little brother.

What the serious hell?

"Uh….What? How do you plan on keeping Sammy safe?" I asked. Why was I listening to this guy? I mean…he took my family away….right?

But he also kept Sammy safe. He also watched over my little bro for years when I didn't think to look for him.

Aw man. I don't know. It felt like I was really making a true decision for the first time in years…

I was about to reply with my decision when we heard a crash in Pirates cove. Both Azazel and I spun around to see the entire ship model come crashing down through the purple curtains.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud, running over there with my salt gun at the ready. I parted the curtains to see Gabriel...the archangel...drooling on the floor with a nasty cut on the back of his head.

"Another angel knock out!?" I asked out loud, bending down to check on the blonde haired jerk. I may not like him, but he did just fight to protect Sammy. He gets a pass this once.

I was busy checking how bad the gash was, when I heard Azazel shout from behind me.

"Dean look out!" He shouted, causing me to spin around in time to see…Dad.


	11. A new Era

Hi there Friends.  
I'm back! Even Finals can't keep me down for long! So um, here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. I will provide you with the usual warnings, for strong Winchester language, and mentions of violence. (Seriously, what do you expect?) And a quick note.  
I do not own Supernatural, or FNAF. They belong completely to their respective creators. I only own my computer and my brain.  
Ok, that's it this time. On with the story!  
Jessica W

I...I saw Dad. He was standing next to the wreckage of Pirates Cove looking pissed. Just then, I understood. Sammy had said I was being possessed by Dad, and now everything made sense.

And now I was as pissed as my dad. He...used me like some friggin meat puppet. No wonder I blacked out...no wonder I put Sammy in danger...it wasn't me.

Dad walked towards me, black ooze dripping from the corners of his mouth. "You Failed me Dean!" He shouted, reaching towards me. I swear I could see the veins in his head throbbing. "Just like your monster of a little brother. Everyone fails me! Why can't you just follow simple orders, Dean? What the hell did I train you for?!" He kept shouting. I'm sure he would have continued if the marionette hadn't jumped him from behind, using whatever demonic abilities it had to dispel my pissed father.

I was glad Cas had taken Sammy away, because I now didn't care what it took to get rid of my Dad. I respected him in life, but in death he was nothing more than the things we hunted. He...used me! I was just reaching for my sawed-off when gabriel showed up again, looking dazed and pissed. He spotted me, then Azazel, then my dad. In that order.

At that moment Azazel and dad were pretty much in a slapping contest, seeing as neither of them were armed and the more powerful for the two was currently made of fabric. Gabe ran over to me, letting the two old enemies get re-acquainted. "Want a ride outta here?" He asked. "Looks like your daddy dearest is going to be busy if you want to bail" He said.

I shook my head. "No way man, I'm going to finish this. You can go if you're so eager to leave. Trust me. This won't last long." I said, anger making my jaw tight.

Gabriel shrugged, and disappeared. I figured he would, he's not the type to hang around and fight if he can avoid it.

I shook my head again in annoyance, and aimed my sawed off at where my dad should have been. Needless to say, he wasn't there anymore. I didn't have time to look for him before I was sent skyward. Again. Azazel flew past me in a blur of grey and black, stopping where I had been just a moment before only to meet a shout from Dad and a punch to the plastic face. I heard the snap, and couldn't help but cringe. That would need some superglue.

Frankly, I was surprised Yellow eyes hadn't smoked out yet, underlining was. I figured out why once I actually took a minute to listen to the foamy mouthed shouts of the fight.

"You turned my son and stole my Mary you bastard!" I heard the ghost of my dad shout.

"You never earned the right to call Sam your son!" Yellow eyes shouted back. "Yes I killed Mary, you did the rest!"

"Lying motherfucker! I'll kill you for what you've done! You tore apart my family!" John shouted, pouncing yellow eyes like a rabid friggin animal.

"No! You did that, John! You're the one who shoved your children into that deathtrap of a car and ran. You're the one who shoved so much responsibility onto Dean when he was just a child. You're the one who pushed Sam away. Not me." Yellow eyes said, fighting back the vengeful spirit. "I didn't force you to make those decisions. I was foolish and pushed the first domino. You set them yourself, John." He said.

Dad was having none of it. He clawed at the demon like he was going to tear it apart at the seams...literally. I decided this would be a good time to intervene the battle of the father figures, scrambling for my gun and firing a round into Dad's head, making him disappear for a time. I made my way over to the marionette, taking note of the shattered face piece and torn limbs. "You ok?" I asked, not really believing the words coming out of my mouth. I could hardly believe that I was starting to care more about the yellow eyed friggin Demon than my own father...but it was happening.

Azazel nodded hesitantly. "Do you have it?" He asked, moving to stand...well..float.

"Have what?" I asked, standing too. I became painfully aware of a bruise on my kidney, among other things.

"The colt, or your father's remains, or even just a lighter of his." yellow eyes said, watching me expectantly.

"No." I said. "I didn't come here expecting to have to burn my dad along with the rest of this grease trap" I said flatly. I could see the puppet deflate slightly.

"Oh come on, Winchester, you're the top hunter in the known world, and you happen to have intense daddy issues, you have to have something of Daddy's." Azazel said, reminding me that he's still a bit of a jackass, no matter how nice he is to my bro.

I thought over what I had on me, cause that was the only way my dad could tie himself to me. It took me waaay too long to remember the jacket. The jacket my dad wore every friggin day, the jacket that soaked up enough blood to make a new friggin human...the jacket that I had been wearing ever since Dad died.

I shrugged it off like it was on fire, letting it drop to the floor. I pulled out a salt round, and cracked it over the jacket before flicking on my lighter. Another thing of dads.

I looked over when I heard a shout from the doorway. "Dean! I order you to stop!" My dad cried.

"No" I said. "No, you're not bossing me around this time, Dad. I think you've pulled the strings long enough." I said, before dropping the lighter onto the jacket, setting it alight. "Go to hell" I said, my eyes definitely not starting to burn from tears. No way, obviously it was the smoke.

Dad screamed and clawed at his face before the flames ate the ties to his world and he disappeared in a puff of ash. I took a breath, and looked to Azazel. "So, you know Sam's not going to come back here if I have my way."

The yellow eyed demon nodded. "I can't follow you home like a lost puppy...but...I.." He stopped. "I'm sorry, I guess time made me sentimental."

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. I couldn't believe I was doing this. "How about this...You go find yourself a brain dead vessel, legally dead alright?...and you meet my brother and I at a motel in a few days, after Sammy's recovered a bit. I don't see how you'll get into Bobby's place." I said. "But I warn you, if I see you making even the slightest wrong move you will find yourself back in the pit in no time flat, got it?" I said.

Azazel nodded quickly. "Got it." He said. "I'll see you in a few days, Dean. Tell Sammy I'll be there soon." He said, before floating out of the room. I took a minute to look around the wreckage before going over to pirate's cove. I stared at the curtain for just a moment before lighting it on fire with my spare lighter. The flames spread quickly, scorching and catching the ceiling. Once I was sure the flames were well on their way, I ran out of the building to the parking lot, where Baby had been waiting patiently. I slid into the driver's seat and started her up just in time to hear the glass bust out on Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

"Good riddance." I muttered as I pulled out of the parking lot and put that hell in my rear-view mirror. It was over, I would never have to see Freddy Fazbear or his furry fiends ever again. Now I was just eager to get back to Bobby's place to check on Sammy and Cas. I needed to apologize and drink. Not necessarily in that order.

The sun was starting to rise when I got back to Bobby's. I was out of Baby and running into the house the minute the engine was off.

"Sammy?! Cas? Bobby?" I called, running up the stairs to Sam's room, to find two angels keeping watch. Gabriel was sitting next to Sam as he slept, and Cas was reading out of what looked like an old book of Tibetan lore.

"Hello Dean" Cas said. "You brother had another nightmare. I had to comfort him…" The angel said, looking up when I burst in.

"How's he doing?" I asked, sitting down tiredly in the wooden chair by the bed.

"He'll be fine. I healed most the damage. Dean, I gotta warn you though...Azazel was close." Gabriel answered this time.

"Close to what?" I asked, looking to Cas. I watched his face closely like I hadn't seen it in years. His perfect blue eyes searched mine, before Gabriel coughed like a third wheel with pneumonia.

"Turning your brother. When I was healing him, I felt the amount of Demon blood in his body. Surely it would not have taken much more to turn your brother into a Balrog, if not a full demon." Cas said, startled out of our moment. "But don't worry, Dean" He said quickly, seeing my doubt. "Unlike all other methods of making Demons, your brothers soul and personality remain well in tact. He just has...abilities." He said.

I blinked at him a few times. "So...my brothers a demon, but you're saying he's fine?" I asked.

Castiel nodded. "Azazel changed his nature, and in doing so helped Sam avoid what would have become his own. Now both are just...gifted I guess you could say. They don't hold the same violent ways as the rest of their kind."

I nodded slowly, taking it all in. "I need a drink. Cas, do you want anything?" I asked.

"Dean you know I don't drink" Cas said.

"Yeah Yeah, I know, just thought I'd offer, for manners sake." I said, standing slowly. I took another glance at Sam, before heading downstairs to help myself to Bobby's bar. I heard Gabriel saying something about a drink, but I ignored him. Bobby's bar, which was just a dedicated part of the kitchen counter held whiskey, whiskey, more whiskey, and a beer.

I took the beer, knowing Bobby would be picking more up tomorrow.

This whole situation was just so...weird. Even with my definition of the word. Ok...so my little bro's almost a demon, and he has _abilities_ now...what did that mean? What kind of abilities? I realized I wouldn't know until Sammy decided to show off his skills, which could be never knowing how that kid saw me now.

Oh yeah! And to top off the crazy sundae, we're going to be having the yellow-eyed-friggin-demon living with us from now on…

I took a swig of the beer and thought over my options. Where the hell are they going to stay? Every place I could think of was warded against demons. Yellow-eyes would never get past the door… And then there's the issue of avoiding hunters long enough to prove themselves an asset.

My head was starting to hurt by the time I heard the front door shut, and Bobby walked into the kitchen bearing shopping bags.

"Hey Dean, are ya just gonna stand there gaping, or are ya gonna help me with this stuff?" He asked, giving me a welcome distraction. I grabbed one of the bags from him just in time to keep it from hitting the linoleum floor. Inside I spotted clothes among other things.

"Bobby did you?" I asked, amused at the thought of Bobby digging through a goodwill for clothes for my spaghetti-sized little brother.

"Well, he can't keep wearing your stuff, Dean. He's too skinny for it, and eventually he's going to want his own choices." Bobby said as he set out the other stuff he bought, such as actual food and non alcoholic drink options.

"Wait...did you go on that shopping trip just to get stuff for Sam?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Well, no, we needed some of this stuff anyway…" Bobby defended. "Shut up, Dean. You woulda done the same if your head hadn't been up your ass about this hunt."

I nodded, backing off slightly. "About that... " I said. "Uh...we found out what's been up with the hunt…and well...what's been up with me, actually" I said. Damn it was awkward, but Bobby deserved to know.

"Well, spit it out" Bobby said, looking up from the bananas. He bought Bananas.

"Turns out Dad's been riding Shotgun for a while...Apparently he had gotten attached to that coat...and well...Let's just say I had to torch it before I left…" I said.

"You were possessed...by John..How the hell did we never catch on?! I mean hunting is what we do! And he was hiding right under our noses?!" Bobby asked, processing this.

"He was a hunter too, Bobby. He knew how to fly under our radar." I said. "But, no matter what, ghost dad's been iced. Now we have a more pressing issue."

"What?" Bobby asked, squinting at me.

"Yellow-eyes wants to keep looking after Sammy. I...I told him he could, as long as he keeps it domestic." I said, leaning on the counter.

"You did what?!" Bobby asked, shock obvious on his bearded face. "But Dean, you've been hunting this guy your entire life!"

"I know, I know, Bobby...It's just, you shoulda seen him back at the pizzeria. He genuinely cares for Sammy, and hell, even Cas trusts him."

"And that's just gonna make you change your mind about a demon?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not!" I said, scoffing. "I'm just doing what my cards allow right now, and the cards say we need to find a place that's not warded against everything under the sun."

"Balls" Bobby sighed under his breath. "You're gonna give me a new ulcer, you know that kid?" He asked.

"I know." I said. "But you still tolerate me." I said, smiling a bit.

"Only god knows why" Bobby muttered, finishing up putting away the groceries. He took a breath and glanced up the stairs. "I'm gonna go see how Sam's doin'. How about you go dump the kids new clothes in the washer" He said, already heading up the stairs, not giving me time to talk back, which was smart on his part, cause I definitely would have.


End file.
